imagine_dragonsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bleeding Out
Bleeding Out – piosenka zespołu Imagine Dragons. Znajduje się na 9 pozycji albumu Night Visions. Przez pewien czas osiągnęła 30 miejsce na liście Billboard Rock Songs i 161 na UK Singles Kompozycja Akordy gitarowe do piosenki zostały nagrane osobno. Użyto również syntezatora by nadać jej odpowiednio „wojowniczego” nastroju. Godne uwagi jest również to, że utwór prowadzą trzy bity, a nie dwa lub jedno bicie przed rozpoczęciem piosenki jak w innych. Piosenka jest interpretowana na różne sposoby, ale najczęściej występuje w niej motyw ofiary i poświęcenia. Większość zgadza się, że tekst opowiada o osobie, która oddała wszystko innym, a oni są gotowi zrobić wszystko by ją ochronić. Ta piosenka została zagrana na życzenie polskich fanów w Łodzi 02.02.2016 r. Na portalach społecznościowych firebreathers pod hasztagiem #PolandIsBleedingOut wstawiali zdjęcie akcji, prosząc o wykonanie tej piosenki. Akcja odniosła sukces i dzięki temu Imagine Dragons wykonali ten utwór na pierwszym polskim koncercie. Tekst piosenki: I'm bleeding out If the last thing that I do Is bring you down I'll bleed out for you So I bare my skin And I count my sins And I close my eyes And I take it in I'm bleeding out I'm bleeding out for you For you When the day has come And I've lost my way around And the seasons stop And hide beneath the ground When the sky turns grey And everything is screaming I will reach inside Just to find my heart is beating Oh you tell me to hold on (x2) But innocence is gone And what was right is wrong Cause I'm bleeding out And if the last thing that I do Is bring you down I'll bleed out for you So I bare my skin And I count my sins And I close my eyes And I take it in And I'm bleeding out I'm bleeding out for you For you When the hour is nigh Hopelessness is sinking in And wolves all cry To fill the night with hollering And when the eyes are red And emptiness is all you know With the darkness fed I will be your scarecrow Oh you tell me to hold on (x2) But innocence is gone And what was right is wrong Cause I'm bleeding out And if the last thing that I do Is bring you down I'll bleed out for you So I bare my skin And I count my sins And I close my eyes And I take it in And I'm bleeding out I'm bleeding out for you For you I'm bleeding out for you For you (x4) Cause I'm bleeding out And if the last thing that I do Is bring you down I'll bleed out for you So I bare my skin And I count my sins And I close my eyes And I take it in And I'm bleeding out I'm bleeding out for you For you. Tłumaczenie: Wykrwawiam się Jeśli ostatnią rzeczą, którą zrobię, Będzie zniszczenie Ciebie do twojego upadku Wykrwawię się dla Ciebie Więc obnażam skórę I liczę swe grzechy I zamykam oczy I zawierzam temu. Wykrwawiam się Wykrwawiam się dla Ciebie Dla Ciebie Kiedy ten dzień nadszedł zagubiłem się. I pory roku się zatrzymają I schowają głęboko pod ziemią Kiedy niebo stanie się szare I wszystko będzie krzyczeć Sięgnę w głąb siebie Tylko, aby odkryć, że moje serce bije Oh, Ty mówisz mi żebym zaczekał (zatrzymał się) (x2) Ale niewinność znikła I co było dobre, jest złe Bo wykrwawiam się Jeśli ostatnią rzeczą, którą zrobię, Będzie zniszczenie Ciebie do twojego upadku Wykrwawię się dla Ciebie Więc obnażam skórę I liczę swe grzechy I zamykam oczy I zawierzam temu. Wykrwawiam się Wykrwawiam się dla Ciebie Dla Ciebie Kiedy godzina jest nocna Beznadziejność wrywa mi się w pamięć. A wszystkie wilki zawyją By wypełnić noc swoim wrzaskiem. Kiedy oczy będą czerwone A pustka - wszystkim, co będziesz znać Nakarmiwszy ciemność, Będę Twoim straszydłem Oh, Ty mówisz mi żebym zaczekał (zatrzymał się) (x2) Ale niewinność zniknęła I co było dobre jest złe Bo wykrwawiam się Jeśli ostatnią rzeczą, którą zrobię, Będzie zniszczenie Ciebie do twojego upadku Wykrwawię się dla Ciebie Więc obnażam skórę I liczę swe grzechy I zamykam oczy I zawierzam temu. Wykrwawiam się Wykrwawiam się dla Ciebie Dla Ciebie Wykrwawiam się dla Ciebie Dla Ciebie (x4) Bo wykrwawiam się Jeśli ostatnią rzeczą, którą zrobię, Będzie zniszczenie Ciebie do twojego upadku Wykrwawię się dla Ciebie Więc obnażam skórę I liczę swe grzechy I zamykam oczyI zawierzam temu. Wykrwawiam się Wykrwawiam się dla Ciebie Dla Ciebie Źródło: http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,imagine_dragons,bleeding_out.html Kategoria:Piosenki Category:Night Visions